books_of_calerisfandomcom-20200213-history
The Books
The Books There are 12 books. Taking one and opening it seems to make one a ruler. The exact function of the process and the specific powers granted are both unclear. It is also unknown what happens to a book when a book holder dies. There are currently 9 books held by the rulers. 3 are unaccounted for. The current holders are as follows: * Lady Minera, The Loved (Previously Lady Darlove) After it was revealed that Lady Darlove has been a traitor since the beginning, The Oldest gave the book to Minera Duncross of Doveport. She is in the process of choosing her patron city. * Lord Rhaloren, The Brave An Elf. He is a kind and noble being who is one of the most recent to find a book. Current ruler of Mirthal by rite of the books. * Lord Khazuran, The Faithful ''' A strong warrior who is always looking for a good fight. He is one of the most recent to find a book. Currently ruler of Blank. * '''Suna Ordmard, The Powerful A Gnome. Succeeded Lord Xalbar. Presumed ruler of Bek. * King Verrill, The Crooked A human, and the most recent addition to the circle of book holders. He is quick tempered and defers to his sword when frustrated. * King Gob (Jo-be), The Enormous A massive half orc covered in scars which he takes pride in. Warlike, loves gladiatorial matches. * Queen Hinvayla, The Ignorant A dragon born. She hails from over the ocean like many of the circle of 12. Little is known of her, though many mock her title. * Lady Torfina, The Quaint An elven ruler. Her Daughter is Brix Flette, a girl who met Rose at the love festival and gave her a rose. * King Ebrik, The Strict A dwarven book holder. Little is known of him. * Lord Carric, The Vulgar A large, muscular, brutish elf. He hosted the most recent convocation of the 12. * Queen Arnoa, The Dramatic A half elven book holder. Ready to die rather than protest her own innocence. One of the twelve books is currently unheld: * The Glorious The Locations of the books: * The Brave: Found first in the Lonely Oasis in Eras desert * The Powerful: Found by the Volcano in the Amber Isles * The Loved: Found in the Cave of Love in Osova * The Vulgar: Found in the Prison Garden in Jailbird Island * The Quaint: Found in a birds nest near Fallholt * The Strict: Found in Tetune Temple, in the Amber Isles * The Crooked: Found in Beggars Hole * The Ignorant: Found in Groovy Grove, in Intaria * The Enormous: Found at the north-most beach, in Intaria * The Dramatic: Found in Goldhill * The Faithful: Found in * The Glorious: Originally found on Tyme, has been moved Rose's Editorial: I once received a scroll from a rather worrisome fellow in a library. He was predictably cryptic and told me nothing about how to access the secrets hidden within while simultaneously intimating that the secrets within were indeed worth my time. Turns out that ass was right: When held beneath the surface of water, the scroll divulged it's innermost heart. One of these books is not what is seems... something more than a mere book, perhaps... -Rose Briar